Moon's Blossom
by Lulu's Moogle
Summary: [Sequel to Twilight Lavender][SessOC] After Tomo's death Sesshomaru is left devastated. But little does he know that her legacy is just beginning. Soon he will discover just how far her powers can reach and how a new foe will use them... Chapter 5 up!
1. Dreams

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own **_**Inuyasha, **_**the lovely Rumiko Takahashi does:D**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

Well everyone, I'm back with the sequel to _Twilight Lavender!_ Hooray! I can tell I'm gonna have so much fun writing this:D

You all know my style, assuming that you've read _Twilight Lavender._ If you haven't … go now! Read and enjoy. However, if you've read my works before, then you all know what happens in the first chapter. First the pairings, then the summary, music pieces, and finally the story! Yay!

Thanks to those of you who support my stories! This will be the second installment in the _Twilight Lavender_ series, or whatever you'd like to call it. It may be the second, or it may be the last, depending on which direction the story takes. **There is potential for a third installment, but you know … I'm not sure…**

Anyway, I'll just cut straight to the good stuffs! But be sure to read my notes at the beginning and ending of each chapter, even if they are kinda boring. These notes may hold a few thing of interest to you!

**Relationships/Pairings:** _(as always, there are more that appear throughout the story!)_

Sesshomaru x Tomo (OC)

Inuyasha x Kagome (There'll be more of this in this story than the last…)

Miroku x Sango (More of this, too…)

Sesshomaru/Rin (relationship)

Mushy story this will be. Bear in mind that although it is mainly categorized as a romance/drama, there is a fair amount of action in this story! I mean, come on … It's _Inuyasha…_ XD

Without further ado, I give you _Moon's Blossom._

**

* * *

**

**Summary:**

After the death of Tomo, Sesshomaru is devastated. Although it isn't plainly visible, his pain is still great after only six short months after her death. It has hit everyone who has known her, even Inuyasha and his friends have felt her death after only meeting her twice.

Much has changed in these six months. Peace has fallen over Japan, the demons plenty, but small and easily rid of. Villages can finally grow in peace and life can return to the land. Once barren land under Naraku's control has started to become lush and green, people beginning to inhabit and nourish it.

However, the peace has yet to reach the central regions. A feeling of uneasiness still presides over the people, many of them abandoning their homes for a more hospitable environment. Some believe that the source of all this disease is from the mysterious light that lit up the land just six months ago.

Soon Sesshomaru will realize just how deeply this rumor will hit him, striking his very core. Soon he will realize that Tomo's legacy isn't over yet, living at the very heart of Japan…

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 1: Dreams –** "Princess Mononoke Theme (Instrumental)" – Joe Hisaishi –Princess Mononoke

"Before Dawn" – Yuki Kajiura – .hack//SIGN

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called to me as the grass ruffled under her quick feet. I twisted around to peer towards her with firm, yet fond eyes, following her as ran towards me with a grin and a small bouquet of pale violet flowers. She fell to her knees at my side and presented the small flowered masterpiece, her smile sweet and meaningful.

"They're called Ezo-nokogirisou." she informed proudly as I gently slipped the flowers from her hands. Their lavender color caused my insides to shrivel, yet I felt soothed and relaxed by the sight of the beautiful shade. I felt the child's hands cup under mine and lift the flowers to my nose, and I caught a strong whiff of their sweet scent. The scent nearly caused me to sneeze, for my nose was too sensitive for such a strong breath of their odor, but I kept a straight face and gently lowered my hands.

"Don't they smell wonderful?" Rin asked excitedly. My expression, although perhaps cold and blank, answered her question positively and a pleased giggle escaped her. Retrieving the flowers from my grasp she ran back to her spot in the meadow, beginning to twist the precious wildflowers together to form some sort of decoration.

I let out an inaudible sigh as I turned back to face the scenery beyond the manor grounds. The trees of the forest were silent and the wildlife was active, despite my presence, and the sun shone warmly in the clear blue sky. The day was perfect … At least, it would have been perfect if it hadn't been six months to the day…

When I returned to the manor alone those months ago, Jaken was the first to confront me about my absence. I didn't return until midday, and it had caused worry throughout the manor. But it wasn't until he had seen my red eyes, swollen from the many tears I had shed for perhaps the first time in my life. There was no need for explanation, for with just that one glance, I had told him what he wanted to know.

If Jaken was upset, then the only way to describe Rin was to say that she was devastated. If she had shed any more tears, I would have thought that she'd shrivel up like a prune, deprived of liquids. She and Jaken slept in my quarters, our moods damp and our sleep uneasy and lonely, despite each other's company. Jaken was the first to come around back to a normal state of life, but it took Rin a few more days of mourning before she began to move along.

I felt like I was stuck in time. It took me months to finally accept her death, and even then it was hell. What cruel joke is it to take away a mate so soon? Only two days had passed since the night I claimed her as my own, the night we joined as one…

Reaching into my haori, my fingers curled around her silky sea-green ribbon, pulling it out and into my sight. This was the only physical token I had left of her, this small ribbon she had used to keep her hair in that high ponytail. I brought it to my lips, resting my lips against my knuckles as I closed my eyes and let the image of her graceful and joyous smile seep into my lids.

Oh, Tomo, I miss you so much…

* * *

Later that day, I left Rin and Jaken on the manor grounds, wandering into the nearby woods. The trees huddled together as if too keep warm as the fall air began to descend and threaten to turn their leaves vivid colors. At nights, the air became nippy, chilling the world and sharing secrets about the foreshadowing of winter.

Although the forest was comforting amidst its dense embrace, I still felt out of place. It was in this forest that I first saw her loose control, the first time I had seen her usually cool physique shatter under the image of her father, at the sight of his recreated body. At least the one who committed such a incredible crime was dead, killed by the one he had hurt so maliciously by that one act. If I carried any wisdom, it would be never to tamper with the dead and old memories.

After searching quietly, I finally found the meadow where the battle occurred, the very sight of it causing my chest to tighten. The memory was still too fresh, and it scorched my insides just to be here. Yet, I knew it was time that I finally found the will and path to move on.

Sitting down with my back to a strong oak, I let my eyes wander the meadow, taking in what I had absently forgotten. The scene played back in my mind … Tomo's unexpected fury when she saw her undead father, her screams of agony as she discovered the Naraku she had been fighting was only a puppet, and her icy blue eyes which I had never seen before. Those icy eyes revealed so much of her anguish to me, all that she hadn't shown me or told me. In those eyes, the anguish I saw could never be put into words.

Not once did I think that that night—when I made her my mate—would be one of the last nights I would share with her…

* * *

_She slowly approaches Naraku and I reach ground where I can stand. I still have water up to my knees when I stop in awe and fright. Naraku is rendered immobile as she stops right before him, nearly pressing her body against his. As she lays her hands on his shoulders, he tenses and his body quivers, his wide eyes staring into hers with utmost fear. Leaning into him, she slowly presses her lips against his and silencing his quivering. His eyes remain wide for another short moment before they relax and become blank and at peace. They close slowly and she pulls away, her eyes closed as well. He sways for a moment before he collapses limply to the ground, a small trickle of blood flowing from his slightly open mouth._

_A sinking feeling overcomes me as she begins to sway as well and I dash to her side, catching her in my arms as she falls. She is as limp as he is, her mouth slightly open as well as blood begins to spill lightly out of the side of her mouth. My emotions run wild as I give her a small shake._

"_Tomo." I address quietly. When she doesn't respond, I give her a slightly harder shake._

"_Tomo?" I call more desperately. I hear the soft footsteps of Inuyasha and his group of friends behind me, but I care not. Cupping her cheek, I turn her head upright to gaze into her beautiful face._

"_Please, Tomo." I plead in as solid of a voice as I could manage. "Tomo, wake up."_

_She doesn't respond._

_Realizing what fate had befallen her, I pull her close to my chest, cradling her as if she were a small child. All at once my emotions swelled. Anger, rage, hurt, sorrow, sadness, hatred ... it all bubbles and welled inside of me. Unable to keep it inside any longer, I tilted my head to the sky and gave an ear-piercing cry of pain. She was gone ... just like my father so many years ago, she was gone._

_I felt my blood surge as my true characteristics emerged once more, my pain too complete to be described. I held her close to me, cradling her head to my shoulder, feeling her soft lips but no warm vapor, and snuggling her as if she were my last prized possession on this cruel earth._

* * *

My scream echoed in my skull as rare tears welled in my eyes. Subconsciously, my hand had reached once again into my haori and grasped her ribbon. As my tears began to trickle down my cheeks, I brought one hand up hastily to hide my eyes, the grief too much to bear. I gritted my teeth, trying my best to keep a sob threatening to escape at bay.

It wasn't fair to take her away from me. It wasn't fair to tear our love—nay, our _family_ apart. To have a mate pass on so soon was overwhelming … Why was I to be the one to bear this great pain?

"Why?" I asked aloud. My hand gripped her ribbon tightly as I prayed to whatever god that I could have her back, to hold her in my arms once more and to see her smile…

Lifting my head out of my hand, I gazed upwards towards the oak branches and the blue sky. Falling lightly from one of the branches was a leaf, its edges beginning to turn a vivid autumn color. I held out my hand and let it fall like a feather onto my palm, brining it to me so I could better see it. Something inside of me told me that this leaf held some importance, yet I couldn't place what it was. After a brief moment of inspection, I began to stand, letting the leaf fall to my side as I brought both of my hands to my face and brushed my tears away.

Glancing one last time at the entirety of the meadow, I turned back the way I had come and decided that it was time that I should return to Rin and Jaken. Not once did I glance over my shoulder though I had the temptation to … but I left with a certain comfort and settling in my mind…

* * *

**Aw. So sad… ;-;**

**Not all of the chapters will be so sappy, by the way. I think I'd die if that happened…! XD**

**Well, there's the beginning of **_**Moon's Blossom!**_** How'd ya like it? Besides the fact that it was kinda sappy, I thought it was very cute yet very sad to write. I almost made myself cry with his flashback…**

**The next chapter won't be so sappy, I promise! In fact, the next chapter may be a bit intriguing… ;p**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Posted Saturday (May 19, 2007)!**_


	2. Found

**Disclaimer:**** Once again, I don't own **_**Inuyasha…!**_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

Yay, for chapter 2! It's an exciting chapter, for sure! Well, at least for me … I'm excited for this story! XD

So, this chapter may be a bit elusive simply because of … um, events, really. This entire chapter is kind of the beginning of the plot development, unlike _Twilight Lavender_ where the plot didn't really become apparent until a little ways into the story… o.O

Anyway, there isn't much to say about this chapter other than to warn you that this chapter may not make much sense at times. But don't worry! It will all make sense…

…eventually. :)

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 2: Found** – "Ormus" – Yasunori Mitsuda – Xenosaga: Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht

"Warmth" – Yasunori Mitsuda – Xenosaga: Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht

* * *

The smooth surface of the water acted as a mirror, reflecting the pale light of the full moon. Upon the touch of the found orb of light, the waters began to glow a pale lavender, welcoming the majestic night. On the lakeshore stood a tall and broad man, his eyes mischievous and his smile crooked and delighted.

"The lake of Tomoshibi. I knew I felt its power." he said hoarsely to himself. Reaching into the small brown pouch at his side, he withdrew a small wooden box no bigger than the palm of his hand. Opening the box, he smiled triumphantly at the content: a fine white, shimmering dust. He swung the box over the water, sending the dust to flutter and sparkle to the water. At once, the water directly under the reflection of the moon began to rise, twist, and turn, gradually creating the shape of a human form. Once the water had taken shape, it fell back down to reveal a glowing, god-like figure with ankles together and arms spread wide.

"At last I've found you." the man sneered. Reaching into his pouch, he traded the wooden box for a small vial, the liquid inside a sickening green. Twisting and pulling off the cork, he poured the contents into the clear water, immediately dissipating the lavender glow. The god's glorious and beautiful appearance began to face, leaving only a plainly clad body behind. It fell to the water, landing on the surface limply as if it were the ground. Strong ripples exploded from the landing, disturbing the water.

The man, with a pleased smile raised one hand, palm towards the sky, and willed the once-god to him. The body was raised from the water, levitating to him until he was able to seize it in his arms. Kneeling, he held the body with one arm as he used his other hand to brush the long lavender hair away to reveal a peaceful face with soft features; the face of a woman.

"You…" he gasped at the sight of her face. There was something familiar about that face … something that he knew was kept in his more angered memories. With a frown, he lifted the woman in his arms and turned away from the now disturbed and waving waters lapping at the shore, seeking their master. As the man closed his eyes, his and the woman's body melted away leaving no trace of their presence.

* * *

_Cast of Water and Shadow of Flame,_

_Trapped in Liquid Glass and Emerald Frame,_

_Await thine love to speak thy name._

_Perceive the soul of one's true self,_

_Take not comfort in the damage thine hast dealt._

_Oh, Purest Maiden of Water so pure,_

_Aid this pour soul, a soul without cure._

_Lure to Liquid Glass and Emerald Frame,_

_Only the white love may speak thine name._

* * *

My eyes peered open in the moonlight glow, the light ringing a significant bell. Sitting up, I rubbed my forehead, drinking the familiar words I heard in my sleep … words that were spoken by _her._ As I turned my head to face the screens where the moonlight shone strongest, a sudden melancholy washed over me. This night was significant…

It was six months to the day.

Standing, I slid open the screen to the hall. My eyes much accustomed to the darkness, I almost dragged down the hall to Rin's chamber. Reaching the door, I slid it open quietly, my eyes befalling the young girl slumbering peacefully, yet in an untidy fashion, on her oversized mat. I knelt next to her, placing my hand softly on her petite shoulder.

"Rin." I addressed just loud enough. She rolled over with a tired groan, her eyes in mere slits as they connected with mine.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked groggily.

"Get up, Rin." I simply stated as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What's wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked with a tone laced with worry. When her eyes met mine, I knew she could see the hint of sadness I had been trying to hide.

"Do you know what tonight is, Rin?" I asked, trying to jog her memory. Her eyes became frustrated for a moment before they slowly sank into deep grief.

"Yes, my lord." she answered sadly, lowering her head.

"Then get up and dress." I ordered softly before I stood to awaken Jaken. I heard her small feet against the matted ground as I exited her room, sliding the screen gently closed. Taking the small step across the hall, I pulled open the screen to Jaken's chamber. The sounds of his deep sleep snoring found my ears as I approached him.

"Jaken." I said over his snoring, the firmness of my tone awakening him. His eyes opened wide and found mine as I knelt on one knee beside him.

"Is something the matter, my lord?" he asked, his tone not quite so groggy as Rin's.

"Get up." I ordered quietly.

"But my lord…" he began to protest. I interrupted him with a stern look, silencing him completely. Without another word, he pushed himself up and I turned to leave. Exiting, I slid the screen closed. I had not taken four steps before I heard Rin's screen scratch open and closed, small footsteps pounding the ground as she caught up with me.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I heard her voice pipe up behind me. Stopping, I turned to her, gazing down at the fragile child. Her eyes displayed her feelings with utmost accuracy, almost as if one word I could utter would bring her to tears. My eyes rose upwards as Jaken hustled out of his chamber and ran to catch up with us.

"Where are we going at this hour, Lord Sesshomaru?" he inquired in his usual fashion. Rin and I answered with our eyes, that alone seemingly enough for him to portray a solemn look at the memory of what had occurred just six months ago. Without another word, I led them both out of the manor and onto the grounds to the gardens.

The night air was crispy, foreshadowing the fall just around the corner. I felt Rin's small hand against my own as her fingers curled around me forefinger and middle finger. She and Jaken shivered in the cool air for a time as we dragged to the gardens. My heart sank as we entered the fall-blooming gardens. Briefly, I shot a glance at the small koi ponds, memories flooding my mind…

* * *

_Her giggle was lighthearted as she swayed her hand delicately in the small koi pond, the shimmering fish following her hand as if she herself was their food. Approaching her from behind, I made a scoffing sound to catch her attention. With a cheerful look, she turned her head to face me before standing and giving her wet hand a shake or two._

"_Playing amongst the fish?" I asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_Yeah, well…" she trailed as she stepped closer to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "I think they like me." A small smile curled my lips and I planted a tender kiss on her lips, drawing out pleasurable memories from the previous night. She giggled in our lock and I knew she was recalling the same event. Pulling away, I used one hand to trace her neck to the base where I had left my mark. Unable to resist, I pressed my lips against hers once again, both of us completely captivated in one another._

* * *

My mind returned to the present and my eyes focused on what was not two yards away from me. The small shrine at the heart of the garden, barely reaching my knee height, housed the memories of my beloved. I found my eyes sinking into solemnity and Rin's grip on my fingers tightened as she gave a low whine of grief.

Inside the tiny shrine was a white candle that had perhaps been lit rarely and only for a short time. I had come here each month anniversary since her death, lighting the candle for a brief time as I took the time to mull the incident over. It was refreshing and brightened my mood for perhaps several days, but it wasn't long before I slipped back into this inconvenient and irritating depression. Somehow, that small flicker of light gave me hope, though I didn't know how.

Gently sliding my fingers out of Rin's grasp, I took one of the chochin lanterns from its perch on the wooden stand on the side of the garden path. I slid down the decorative exterior, revealing a brightly burning candle. My insides seemed to calm at the sight of this warm and comforting light … as if just its very presence gave hope to the world.

"Would you like to light her candle, Rin?" I offered quietly. The child gave a stiff nod, her muscles tense to keep her tears from spilling. Kneeling to the ground on one knee, I retrieved the singular candle from the folded chochin lantern. Rin's soft, petite hands curled around mine, the hot wax creating a tingling sensation where it drooped onto my skin. I aided her as she knelt before the shrine, using my hand as protection from the wax as she guided the flame to the small white candle in the shrine. The wick caught fire and she pulled the candle away quickly before the melting wax doused and ruined the flame. Her hand fell from mine as she sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

I returned the candle to the chochin lantern and in turn, returned the lantern back to its post. My hand reluctantly released the thin handle as I let it softly drop back to its perch. Jaken sighed quietly as I turned back to the shrine, staring blankly into the swaying flame. The expected wave of grief washed over me once again as I drank in the memories of my beloved … her smile … her passion … her beauty … her wit … her kindness … her ferocity…

Rin's second sniffle and whine finally awakened my mind to one thing: love was painful. Love was simply beautiful because of the hardship one must endure on that adventure, hardship that both lovers agreed to share. I realized then what I must do to rid myself of this misery.

I simply would not love again. Cowardly it was of me to run away from this pain, but this pain was one that went beyond physical and emotional. It was a pain that could not be described, and it tore at one's very core. I knew from the moment she died that I would never love anyone so deeply ever again. As I stared into that burning flame of deep emotion, I made a silent vow in my mind:

I would never let anyone so close to me ever again.

And with that, I felt my icy cage drape over me and my emotions quell…

* * *

He watched her as he laid her on the altar, her limp body so beautiful and perfected as he stood back. The woman's body, freed from his grasp, found anew incentive as it slowly rose in the air. She came to rest just a few feet above the altar, her body lax as if she were lying on an invisible bed. Her clothing and hair began to flutter gently as if that same inexhaustible breeze had followed her deep into the man's lair.

"Finally, you are mine." he said quietly with a smirk. "Now…" he mused as he left the secure room and entered a vast chamber. His footsteps echoed precariously as he stepped up to the pedestal in the center of the room, a small white orb perched on a golden security at its center.

"Who is this 'white love'?" he asked himself as he gently placed his fingertips on the glowing surface, closing his eyes as he delved deep into the woman's soul…

He searched endlessly as the woman's pure essence fought to keep him out, but to no avail. Finally, his mind became flooded with her memories; the pleasant and the horrid. Memories of her childhood … memories of her life alone … memories of a small human girl…

A violent shudder flowed through his body as he reached the deepest part of her soul, her ferocious spirit practically tearing him limb from limb as he fought to access her most cherished memory. Her spirit failed and gave way after a vicious battle, his mind finally falling into place in her memory…

She was … laughing … moaning, crying, and cherishing this platinum-haired man. He felt her grief, her hunger, and her unconditional love for this man as a clear image of his golden-eyed face appeared before him. Her words came booming into his mind all at once at the sight of this demon's face…

"I win."

"I guess I deserved to be called a meaningless existence…"

"In my nightmare, I saw him…"

"Thank you."

"…and I'm sorry I used you."

"Tell me…"

"You're doing it again."

"You're such a bastard."

"_Sesshomaru!"_

A pained scream escaped his lips as he was hurled from the pedestal, his body slamming to the ground with the force of her essence. Yet he lay there, sprawled on the cold stone floor as he stared triumphantly at the ceiling with victorious eyes as he chuckled with delight.

"Sesshomaru." he repeated in a low voice with a grin. His chuckles rose again as he began to laugh insanely and with such delight he hadn't felt for one hundred years.

* * *

**Oh, dear. Another insane villain. What shall we do:O**

**For those of you who didn't quite catch on, this new antagonist is an OC character of mine. I won't give any hints to you of who he is, but I will say that this story is strongly connected with **_**Twilight Lavender**_**. ;p**

**Well, duh, it's a sequel… T.T**

**Oh! And I realize that Sesshomaru was out of character during the last chapters of Twilight Lavender and in the first two chapter of Moon's Blossom. To me, this shows the reader how Tomo has softened his heart and opened him up.**

**However, if you'll notice Sesshomaru's last thoughts in this chapter…**

**.:CONTEST TIME!:.**

**Hellew, fans of **_**Twilight Lavender!**_** Guess what's goin' down with Lulu's Moogle, here? I am giving you all a chance to write a oneshot between Tomo and Sesshomaru of any rating! Whoever's oneshot submitted falls into my favor (and that of the story) will have a chance to be published in **_**Moon's Blossom!**_

**The contest will run into June (a precise deadline for submissions has not been set yet). As an author, I will try my hardest to work your oneshot into **_**Moon's Blossom.**_** However, if I am unable to fit it in nicely here, it will absolutely be published in the third installment. (Note that there is potential for there **_**not**_** to be a third installment.)**

**No, I'm not doing this because I'm a lazy writer; I'm doing this because I want to get an idea of how the readers see this pairing and where they stand. If I am able to incorporate the said well-written oneshot, I believe that it will give the reader a more engaging experience in this fanfiction.**

**Also note that if your oneshot is published, it will be credited under your name. I won't steal or plagiarize your writing. That's just downright dirty! XP**

**If you are interested in this contest, please check out my profile and the forum I have set up for this contest (thread: 'I have a challenge…').**

**Please post a reply in the forum or message me if you are interested in this contest so I can keep track of all entrants!**

**Thank you and happy writing:D**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Published Wednesday (May 23, 2007)!**_


	3. Take Leave, Take Care

**Disclaimer:**** Not again… XP**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

As you saw, chapter 2 was posted early! I forgot to mention that, really…

And this chapter was posted late … And I am sorry for that! I had 2 AP tests to study for and a math final. AP tests suck hardcore! XP

The upside? Summer's almost here! Know what that means? MORE WRITING TIME! Yes! I'm totally excited! I'll actually have time to write:D

Also, for you **music lovers**! I picked out a theme for Tomo in _Moon's Blossom._ Her theme will be _"Davy Jones" _from_ Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_! I think this piece is _so_ beautiful and it fits her perfectly. Very sweet yet extremely dramatic … I love it with all my heart! And I can't get over how PERFECTLY it fits! O.O

I have yet to pick out a theme for Sesshomaru, but I'll decide soon! ;p

Oh! And I changed the theme for this story. It will be _"Remember When It Rained" _by Josh Groban. The original theme was _"May It Be"_ by Enya, the ending theme for _Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring._ However, it just seemed out of place for this story and what I have planned for it. Therefore, I changed the theme to something more suiting. :D

Okay. There's my, erm … notes…

Happy reading!

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 3: Take Leave, Take Care – "**Nephilim" – Yasunori Mitsuda – Xenosaga: Episode 1: Der Wille zur Macht

* * *

I came to consciousness from my disturbed sleep, something inside me urging me awake. Opening my eyes, they were briefly blinded by a shining white figure standing before me. Without imposing or receiving threat, I glared up at the white figure that had wakened me. My eyes widened slightly as a glowing hand warmly brushed the side of my cheek, the form kneeling before me.

"Sesshomaru." I heard a barely audible, whispering voice echo. I lowered my eyes for a moment before raising them to the white mass once again. That voice … it was…

Without warning, the figure drew back without a sound, realizing my recognition of it. Nay, it was not an it; it was a _her._ I stood with suspicious yet unbelieving eyes as she turned and ran, her feet making no sound on the ground as she did. Once she reached the screens to the hall, she paused, looking over her shoulder for a moment as if beckoning me to follow before her white ghost phased through the screens.

Taking the few needed steps, I reached out a slid the screen away to reveal her once again. She stood at the end of the hall in an almost majestic position, looking over her shoulder to be sure I had followed. With her confirmation, she turned and continued to run to her right down the hall and to what I knew was the front entrance to the manor.

I followed her unconditionally, my curiosity and disbelief driving me as she led me into the early morning air, the sun threatening to peak over the crest of the land and light the world. At the manor gates, I stopped, unsure where I was being led to. Her figure stopped at the tree line ahead, turned and facing me, waiting for me. Where was she leading me?

I couldn't leave the manor. What could drive me to leave Rin and Jaken behind? This familiar white figure was leading me somewhere, and I should trust her with my life. But how did I know that this was not a figment of my imagination or a trick to leave me off guard. A slightly grieved frown curled my lips as I stood firmly in place, staring after the white ghost which I so dearly wanted to see again.

I couldn't leave. I couldn't leave, and she realized that. She lowered her head slightly and her glowing white figure faded away mournfully. I felt my own sorrow rise as I watched her fade.

It had been two days since that dreadful anniversary … yet I wondered why she appeared now. What has driven her to contact the living? The morning sun made itself known, shining onto me and relaxing me as I returned to the manor.

* * *

I continued to see that white figure for another two days. Strange was that neither Rin nor Jaken had ever seen her; either that or they hadn't told me of their encounters. It was only after I had woken up to see her standing before me once again that I began to take into consideration to her purpose.

And here I was again. I stood from the mat upon which I slept, my solemn eyes never leaving her white light as she sat nearly against the wall at the screens. Her legs stretched out before her, her feet against the ground as her fingers interlaced together at her knees and her head hung low. But once I had risen, she turned her head as if to look at me, inquiring if I had finally decided to follow her.

I had.

What had driven me to my decision, I will never know. Yet I knew it was the right one. With my eyes, I finally placed my trust in her. Standing quickly, she disappeared through the screens. With purpose, I readied myself hastily before I exited my chambers to wake Jaken and Rin. I was restless. This ghost's presence had gone far from unnoticed, and it troubled me. As I entered Rin's chambers, I found her already woken and dressed, her bedding made and person clean.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru!" she piped with a smile. Upon seeing my restless expression and the excited anxiousness hidden beneath, her smile weakened slightly.

"Pack light, Rin. We're leaving soon." I informed her with suddenness that caused her smile to further fade.

"Are we traveling again, my lord?" she asked. Giving a slight nod in answer, she grinned and retrieved a small bag, gathering what she needed in a hurry. Slipping out of her chambers, I slid open the screens to Jaken's room to find him dressed and awake, yet not so nearly prepared.

"My lord!" he exclaimed as I stepped into the room. "Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"We're leaving, Jaken." I announced and with immediate haste he was much used to, he began to pack his necessary items in his own small bag similar to Rin's. As I exited his chambers, I stopped and gazed down the hall, my eyes befalling the white ghost as she waited patiently. Upon the contact of my eyes, she stalked down the right hall calmly to the front of the manor. To my left, I heard Rin's footsteps against the ground.

"I'm ready, Lord Sesshomaru." she said cheerily.

"Prepare Ah-Un as well, Rin." She nodded with an approving sound as she slumped her small bag over her shoulder and made her way to Ah-Un's stable, her feet kicking against the ground as she ran. I, too, began down the hall, Jaken very soon joining me with his own bag and staff.

With silence, he followed me down the hall. As we neared the manor's front doors, I halted to see the ghostly light briefly flash before me before disappearing through the doors. I unlocked and pulled open one of the doors, stepping out into the chilly morning air. Shutting the door behind me, Jaken and I waited in the quiet for Rin.

"My lord, may I ask where we're going?" Jaken inquired as he turned his gaze up at me. He waited for an answer in vain, for even I didn't know where we were going. What had overcome me to trust this white ghost? Was it the light itself? That one simply touch she gave me? Or was it because she seemed just like—

"Ready, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called as she led Ah-Un to us. I began to walk and she, Jaken, and Ah-Un followed obediently. I kept my eyes forward, ignoring the sounds of Rin sharing slices of bread with Jaken as their breakfast. I wasn't hungry, yet my stomach felt empty…

As we left the manor grounds to the east, my eyes befell the white ghost once again. She stood at the tree line, waiting for me as she had done before. Lifting one arm, she turned to the side and pointed to the east. I lifted my head slightly in confirmation and she turned, sparing a glance over her shoulder briefly before she disappeared into the forest. It was then that an absurd thought hit me:

I was following a ghost.

Was this how low I'd stooped since her death? I was following what could easily be a figment of my imagination, and illusion if not worse. My actions now could have potentially dire consequences later. The cold seasons were approaching, and it was most unwise to travel far from the manor during these months; yet here I was, following this white rumination into oblivion. Had I lost my mind?

Yet once we were in the chilled forest, and my eyes befell her hidden light once again, I knew my answer. I would have to be cautious whilst following this apparition. Trickery was opt to play a part in this somehow … but how and when?

Worse yet, why?

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was kind of awkward … Sesshomaru's character was strangely undefined in this chapter, I think. He was his indifferent self, his cautious self, and his anxious self all at once…**

**Undefined. How strange for him. O.o**

**Also, this chapter was horrendously short! No worries, however. The next few chapters may be a bit lengthier. **_**Will**_** be, is probably more accurate. ;p**

**I wonder just what this little white ghost wants? You'll find out soon!**

**REMEMBER! I'M STILL LOOKING FOR CONTEST ENTRIES! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ONE YET, SO SEND 'EM IN!**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Posted Monday (May 28, 2007)!**_


	4. White Guide

**Disclaimer:**** So, **_**Inuyasha**_** doesn't belong to me…!**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

Welcome to chapter 4!

Thank you to all of you who reviewed so far! I appreciate it greatly! ;D

So, this chapter will be more eventful than the past 3 chapters. Yay! This is good! I can't tell you how good that is for both you and me… o.O

Anyway, there isn't much to say about this chapter. You'll just hafta read it yourself! ;p

Happy reading!

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 4: White Guide – "**Macalania Forest" – Noriko Matsueda – Final Fantasy X-2

– "Bevelle's Secret" – Noriko Matsueda – Final Fantasy X-2

* * *

One week passed by quickly, and still the ghost continued to guide me east. Gradually, I began to notice that I was treading on a familiar route, one that should never have been forgotten, yet it was, all the same. Not once did Jaken or Rin comment on the sight of the apparition, and I began to wonder if it truly was a figment of my imagination. Insanity didn't seem to be unlikely at this point, yet it didn't seem plausible either. 

Rin and Jaken chattered behind me, but I paid no heed to their words. The further east we traveled, the less I began to see the white glow of the phantom. I wondered if she had figured that I knew where she was leading me, but the truth was that I did not know. She did remain faithful in her role as a guide, however. Whenever I would stop, wondering where to turn to continue, I would see her and her directing finger point along my path before she would disappear once more.

However, when she did not point in the correct direction, I was forced to stop for the night. Tonight, her arm remained still at a small clearing just big enough for Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, and I and a small fire, perhaps. That fire was absolutely necessary every night. Without it, Rin and Jaken—being such fragile and small creatures as they were—would become much too chilled. Only Ah-Un and I took the cooling air lightly.

I watched as Jaken huddled against between Ah-Un and the small fire. These nights, Rin would seek to me for warmth, and I would willingly and gladly allow her to do so. Tonight, she slept early, her petite form lax in my lap as I cradled her like a small child, holding her against me and using my pelt to keep her warm.

"My lord, may I ask once more where we are going?" Jaken asked, breaking the solemn silence around the fire. My eyes stared into the warm flame, seeking an answer which I was so close, yet so far away from. I didn't reply to the toad demon, and he chose not to pester, yet I could see in his eyes the worry he held. He knew that I was keeping something hidden, whether it be our destination or something closer…

The glimmer of white light caught my eyes and I raised my head to stare over the flames. Hidden away, the white ghost watched us, her unseen eyes staring in our direction. Where was she taking us and to what purpose? My suspicions of this apparition had yet to quell, yet I was so compelled to follow her.

I felt Jaken curl up against Ah-Un and I, seeking warmth as he began to drift into sleep. My eyes never left that white shimmer for a moment as she spied upon us, drinking in our movements. It wasn't until I saw her stand and turn around, disappearing into the forest, glow and all. I allowed my body to relax as my eyes began to feel heavier and heavier until the crackles of the fire faded and I slipped into slumber.

* * *

His eyes snapped open as he gasped, his finger gripping the sphere before him in a death vice as the sweat on his brow glimmered in the blue torchlight. With difficulty, he pried his hands away from the sphere and turned his palms towards him, his exhausted and wide eyes boring into them as if they held the very essence of power itself. 

"It has been set in motion." he hissed to himself with exhaustion. "He is close now. So close that I can feel his presence." His exhaustion clearing, he turned towards the single, intricate door behind him, taking the steps needed before he used his weight to push it open as he turned the round knob in the center. With tired yet triumphant steps he stalked into the warm-tinted room, the light radiating from the walls themselves. Taking a moment, he stood still and let his eyes study the room, taking in the new appearance.

"I see. The walls are waking." he sighed as his eyes befell the former goddess's floating form. "My spell no longer has effect on you. That is the price for its continual using, I suppose." His lips formed a slight smirk as he saw her fingers curl slightly and relax once more. The echo of his boots bounced off the glowing stone walls as he approached her, stopping before her slumbering form.

"You are beginning to wake, goddess." he said. "It is disappointing, however, that I cannot allow that to happen. Waken as you may, there are still tricks up my sleeve to keep you at bay and in the state that you reside in now. Rest assured that you will not move from here as long as I have you."

He took a moment to chuckle and grin at her still form before he continued, his voice low and menacing to reveal his very thoughts.

"You can feel him, can't you." he more stated than asked. "You can feel his aura pulsating with his love for you as he draws near. Yet he will never reach you, for you are hidden from the world. He doesn't even know that you are alive once more and right under his very feet. Come what may, sweet goddess. He will never find you."

With that he turned with a strong grin, exiting the room of tinted light and pulling the door shut loudly behind him. The chamber sang with his steps against the smooth stone floor, polished and colored the darkest green as he made his way to the pedestal once again. His eyes pierced the orb before him with triumphant madness as his broad grin yielded a small chuckle.

"Rest assured that he will not find you."

* * *

The day was warmer than expected. Even Rin was able to remove her slippers for a good part of the day. She pampered Ah-Un as I continued to follow the ghost, Jaken slumbering aboard Ah-Un's back. I was perfectly content with the weather, but it was our guide that still worried me. 

This day, when the sun was sliding into the afternoon, I began to get a strongly familiar feeling of my bearings. There was something strange about this direction and if felt strangely familiar, yet I had no idea why. But as time went by and my surroundings grew increasingly recognizable, my mind began to wander, wondering where I had seen this place before. Could it be a memory of one of the wars I had fought? Could it be something long lost and forgotten? Or perhaps it could be…

_Her._

Even the thought of her melted that icy barrier around me. Yet still I fought to keep it strong as we trudged on. Rin's and Jaken's conversations and arguments grew ever more silent as I became increasingly lost in concentration and thought. Now that the memory of her caught me, I couldn't stop thinking about her…

* * *

_Standing outside of the screens marking the entrance to Tomo's chambers, I debated whether I should enter uninvited. In my hand, I carried a bowl filled with cold water for either refreshing or drinking, assuming she would want either of these when she awoke. As I rose my hand and placed it reluctantly on the screen, her voice reached my ears._

_"Come in, Sesshomaru. I know you're there." she called lightly. I hesitated a moment longer before I pushed open the screen and entered, shutting it quietly behind me. I lost me breath for a moment as my eyes befell the woman before me. She stood on the balcony, her hands together, feet bare, and her expression that of gentleness and joy. Her lavender hair shone brilliantly in the moonlight, sparkling like the ocean waves amidst a full moon._

* * *

Her beauty was intoxicating, and my body ached for her. I longed to see that sweet expression once again, to see her day and night once again…

* * *

_"You're awake." was all I could say._

_"Yes. I feel much better now." she answered softly as I approached her with the bowl of water. As I neared her, I offered her the bowl and she took it gratefully, her hands softly brushing over mine as she accepted the bowl. I watched quietly as she downed the water, her throat flashing with each swallow and causing my heart to beat quicker than normal. When she was finished, she lowered the bowl and took a deep breath, her lips shining with the moisture of the water._

_"Thank you." she said as she set the bowl on the thick balcony rail. There was an awkward silence between us as she turned towards the moon rising over the faint eastern mountains. A whispering breeze teased her lavender hair causing it to sway majestically around her being. She closed her eyes and sighed as she put her weight on her forearms on the wooden rail._

* * *

How hard I had fallen for her. I never thought myself capable of such love, nor of such pain. I could see now how completely in love with her I had been…

* * *

_"You know," she began with a hesitant pause. "You didn't have to save me." I took a step towards her, my face expressionless._

_"If you wish so badly to die, then why are you here? Why did you follow me?" I pointed out in a cold tone, for I sincerely doubted she followed me only to attempt to torment me. Her eyes snapped open and she turned calmly to me with an appearance of great wisdom._

_"Why didn't you stop me?" she retorted quietly. My eyes widened slightly as I realized that I had no answer to this question. Why didn't I stop her? Why did I save her? I could have left her to die, but my conscious wouldn't allow it. Her beauty captivated me then just as it has done now. The ability her eyes had to leave me speechless, the graceful and petite form she held, the way she smoothly danced and clearly sang ... everything about her enticed me._

* * *

Her words were witty and never empty. She held strong to her beliefs, yet was always yielding to new ones. I would not have chosen anyone else over her…

* * *

_I could not give her a verbal answer ... my pride wouldn't allow it, nor would my body. With disappointment, she sighed and stood, turning to leave. As she swept past me, I caught her hand gently, holding her back. Pausing in her step, she turned to face me with eyes filled with emotion. Taking a step closer to her, I cupped one of my hands under her chin. I lowered my head, each of us closing our eyes as I did so. In one slow motion, I brushed my lips against hers before I fully captured them in a lock that I took pleasure in._

* * *

But her fate … She didn't deserve the pain of memory and death. It should have been me who had died, not her. I was so foolish. Had it not been for my decision to fight Naraku myself, I could have saved her… 

_Pulling away slowly, we opened our eyes and stared into one another, both of us wearing an expression of a certain softness._

"_I couldn't." I answered softly, resting my forehead against hers. I dragged my hand from her chin and followed her jawline and rested my hand on the back of her neck, her hand wrapping around my waist as I raised our joined hands and interlaced our fingers. We stood there in the moonlight for some time until the nightly meal was ready and we heard Jaken calling for us from down the hall._

* * *

And suddenly I knew. 

The scent of fresh water flooded my nostrils as we entered a familiar scene. At once Rin and Jaken were immediately quiet, both knowing the significance of this location. Even nature itself seemed to silence its song. Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un never moved as I slowly made my way to the shores of the lake. I knelt on one knee, as my eyes stared unbelievingly into the shining waters.

It was her lake…

* * *

**Well, now! This is where it starts to get interesting! ;p**

**So … this white ghost led Sesshomaru to Tomo's lake. Hmm. Something doesn't seem right here…!**

_**Note that **_**Moon's Blossom**_** will have the same format as **_**Twilight Lavender!**_** This means that every 5 chapters will be Tomo's point of view!**_

**Yep! ;D**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Posted Thursday (May 31, 2007)!**_


	5. The White Room

**Disclaimer:**** -gasp- It would be so **_**awesome**_** if I owned **_**Inuyasha!**_** But unfortunately, I don't… T.T**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

Yay for chapter 5! ;D

As a note, _Moon's Blossom_ will carry out just like _Twilight Lavender_ in the fact that every 5 chapters, there will be a chapter telling the story from Tomo's point of view. And believe me, this will help this story A LOT. Like … a lot, a lot. O.o

**WARNING:** **The end of this chapter has a bit of explicit content in it. Not entirely bad, but it is sensual. And it is also very short.**

There! Enjoy the chapter! I do hope you will…!

:D

_I am sorry this chapter was posted so late! I was busy applying for jobs and preparing for the summer months. __To make up for this, I will be posting two or three chapters in the next update!__ Bear in mind that it will take perhaps up to 2 weeks to write said chapters, but I will do my best to get them up no later. It is likely that they will be posted in about a week, give or take a few days._

_Again, I am very sorry! But I suppose you're only interested in the chapter here, yes?_

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 5: The White Room – "**Nephilim" – Yasunori Mitsuda – Xenosaga: Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht

– "Sign" – Uematsu Nobuo – Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

* * *

_Tomo's Eyes…_

What is this feeling…?

I feel heavy…

I felt like I was pulled down by a dragging weight, chained to stone. A sensation flowed through my body that felt so familiar, yet I couldn't describe. Something … material was beneath me, my body so warm and a quiet sound catching my ears as I felt my chest rise and fall…

_I was breathing._

Did this mean that I was alive? Or had I finally found my final resting place? What was happening to me? I needed to see … to open my eyes, but I couldn't remember how. Straining my muscles, I finally found that simple, yet nearly forgotten flex to open my eyes…

I opened my mouth, yet no sound escaped as I squeezed my eyes shut. The light was bright, brighter than even the guiding light to the underworld. Where was I? What was happening to me? I felt material things beneath me, and something tickling my skin as it rested against me, light yet weighted all at once. My fingers twitched, sending a jittery sensation up my arm. Again, I attempted to open my eyes, and found the second attempt much easier than the first.

It was white. Everything was white. Again, flexing those familiar muscles, I managed to push myself up to discover that I was in an odd chair of sorts. It was red and cushiony, something I have never seen before. It was comfortable, extremely so, but something felt out of place…

Taking a moment, I raised my hand before me with curiosity and awe as I peered at my curling fingers with weary eyes. A faint thudding sound in my ear instantly alerted me to what had become of me. That sound was the once true sound of my own heart…!

A beating heart…? But that meant that I truly was…

"Alive?" a deep male voice penetrated my shock from behind. With another short gasp, I whirled around to face the figure of my nightmares. My eyes widened and he chuckled at the sight of my fear.

"It's good to see you, Tomo." he said maliciously. "How long has it been? One hundred years?"

"Zusa." I growled after catching my bearings. "To what honor do I owe this visit, I wonder?"

He chuckled once again as he began to circle me like a lion would circle its competitor. I follow him with my eyes, but when he went behind me, I did not move, yet waited for him to reappear out of my peripheral vision. This man was the one thing in this world I despised with the entirety of my body and soul. To see him before me … well, let's just say that it took more restraint that I thought it would to hold myself back…

"Have you finally figured out what I wanted with your mother?" he asked tauntingly. My lips curled and my nose wrinkled slightly as I let my words flow out in a half snarl that was not of my own voice…

"And you ruined my life for its glory." I hissed as memories of my parents' slaughter flooded through my mind.

"So far, it has proved to be a worthless quest." he remarked bitterly as he continued to circle me and I continued to watch him with narrowed eyes.

"And it will stay that way." I replied quietly with warning.

"Do you know what this place is, Tomo?" he asked in a lighter tone, raising his arms slightly to indicate the blank room around us. I let my eyes glance briefly away from him as I scanned the white room before me. My eyes blinked back to him and he shot me a smirk.

"I don't." I answered. "Why don't you show me?"

"I don't follow." he replied with a false innocent tone.

"Don't play dumb with me." I snapped in a hiss. "You know how to get in and out of this room; therefore you must know exactly what this room is. So, show me."

"I won't play dumb with you if you don't play dumb with me." he growled. "I'm not so dimwitted myself. I won't show you how to enter and exit this room, but I can show you what else I can do while I'm here."

He came to a complete stop before me, his eyes never leaving the ground in front of him. Something felt out of place as he resumed his circling after that small pause.

"Look down." he ordered. I did, and felt my brow crease as my heart sped up for a few beats. My dress … it had been exchanged for a long white gown that blended in with the scenery quiet nicely. I blinked, and a choking, disbelieving sound escaped my throat as I found myself wrapped in an elegant blue kimono. Again I blinked, and I found myself holding nothing save a white blanket around me.

"You are in my world." Zusa announced. "With one thought I can make your life a complete heaven, a devious hell, one full of pain, and the list goes on. Even with one thought, I can leave you completely defenseless and open to me."

As if to prove his point, he teased me by willing the blanket just low enough to expose nearly my entire chest, earning a surprised yelp from me as I gathered the blanket up again and hid my body beneath it. He laughed as the blanket became the skimpy outfit of an experienced brothel girl; my thighs exposed and my chest nearly fully opened to him. I gasped in fright as a mirror materialized before me, reflecting my image and revealing hair tied in a loose bun, dark eye makeup and full red lips.

"You see, I can do anything to you." I heard him say as the mirror disappeared and I found myself in his arms, my arms trapped against his chest from my previous effort to hide my nearly naked body. I struggled to be free of his poisonous touch as he nuzzled my neck with his nose and began to trail one of his hands down my lower back and even further down.

"I can do anything I want to you." he whispered in my ear as his hand squeezed my buttock roughly, earning a gasp from me. A yelp escaped me as he was suddenly gone, my rightful clothes returned to me, yet not my frightened mind.

"You are in _my _world now, Goddess of Tomoshibi." I sank to the ground, my hand covering my mouth to keep myself from screaming and my eyes wide with complete shock and fear.

"Gods." I breathed in terror.

* * *

A sharp breath escaped him as he pulled away from the glowing sphere, his eyes wide. With a snarl, he threw his fist angrily against the pedestal. His body ached from the simple sensation of her body against his, lust emanating from him as a flower's scent would from its bud. Hunched over, he held one hand to his stomach and the other over his face in disgust and disbelief at what had transpired in his body. 

"How could that wench…?" he growled. "What could have transpired…?"

He growled low in his throat as he sank to one knee. A dull pain coursed in his veins, causing his lips to allow another snarl through.

"Even in her mind—her mind in which I am in control—I am affected by her power." he hissed as he stared at the base of the pedestal with pondering and awe-filled eyes. "Could she perhaps be…?"

He trailed off with a chuckle, his body quivering with it. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath.

"Foolishness…" he whispered. "No, she couldn't be. It is impossible." He raised himself to his feet, his fingers curling around his chin in thought. "That wench's blood is far too thin for this level of power. My seal was nearly broken when I laid my hands upon her. Oh, but why do I feel something besides this power? What is this feeling inside?"

His eyes narrowed in a glare as he came to terms with the sense that caused his body to shudder and weaken beneath him. Baring his teeth, he emitted another snarl of displeasure.

"_Impossible!"_ he cried as he swat his hand at the crystal before, snatching it from its precious pedestal and clenching it in his hand. Staring into the empty depths of the sphere, his narrowed eyes mimicked the same ferocity of his hand, squeezing the sphere in utter rage.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short, but it is a very important chapter. It demonstrates quite a few things. What they are, you should be able to figure that out.**

**;p**

**There isn't much to say, so let's fill up the space…! XD**

**Facts about the Author:**

**1. As you all probably know, I am an anime freak!**

**2. For college, I will be going to film school! Yay!**

**3. Has a cocker spaniel named Cookie…:D**

**4. Just got my first job yesterday! Excitement? Yes.**

**5. Absolutely loves seafood. Yum.**

_**The Next Chapters Will Be Posted Saturday (June 30, 2007)!**_


End file.
